legocreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
I Fought the Mythran- An LU Story
IntroEdit Once upon a time, there lived a theif. His name was Iego. He acted and looked innocent, but was hated by many Minifigures. Mashmellow, MassiveSodaDuck, KingOfBuilders... just about everyone was looking out for the theif. But one day, it got out of hand... Quack, Snow and AdvantEdit I walk toward Brick Annexe in Nimbus Station, with my Bowling Shirt and brown pants on, reading Legacy of Heroes. Walking quiely and slowly.... "WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOING!!!!", a diver behind me said. He obviously was MassiveSodaDuck... one of the most crazy Minifigures of all time. "Um... going to see Rad Eccles?", I said softly. I was scared to death. This guy looked mad and smart. "Well, you are blocking the path to the Frostburgh launchpad. Move faster!", He said. I moved to the side. What was HIS problem? Must have failed Ninjago Training today. I keep walking toward Rad Eccles. I look back and see the massive crowd to see Frostburgh for the first time in a year. "Heh.", I said. I didn't say anything else, because MassiveSodaDuck was glaring at me. "How 'ya doin'?", asked Rad. "Um, hey. I'm thirsty. Mind asking Mardolf The Orange to fetch me some water?", I say. "No can do, sorry young pal.", he said. "See ya later!" are his last words. Furious, I head in a random direction. I walk more fast this time, hoping to get out of sight with my beet-red face. I stuff ''Legacy of Heroes ''deep into my pocket. I go past the busy Nimbus Plaza, and towards the Advant Gardens launchpad. I go into my rocket, and blasted off. Off to Planet TroubleEdit I land in Avant Gardens. It is empty. I run toward the Avant Grove Console. I search for "Tarbucks". I know just what to do. The only thing that shows up is Avant Conservatory. I tap it, and it says that it is in "Private" mode. I get my rocket out anyway. Who gives a darn about rules? I blast off again. TarbucksEdit I arrive at the huge and neat Block Yard. I walk inside, and head to the Tarbucks Coffee shop. The shop owner was glitched, so I just hopped in and grabbed a coffee. I knew that Hollis, the owner, wouldn't be here because of the opening of Frostburgh. Siiip. Sipppp. This coffee is amazing! I head towards the Shuner Wood, and lean against the wall. Siiiip. Sipppp. AAAH. Siiip. Sipppp. Swallow. This is amazing. So awesome! Siiip. I grab ''Legacy of Heroes ''and continue reading. "Aaah, this is the life.", I say. Mulligans and MythransEdit I make a golf club out of LEGO Bricks. I use a ball brick as my golf ball. I grip it...... and rip it!!!!! "POW!", went the impact. I nearly fell over. But with the golf ball still in the air, I looked bahind me. My heart skips 2 beats. It's Hollis. "What are you doing to my property??!!", he says. CRASSSHHH!!!!!! Oh no... I can hardly look until I see a broken window. Gulp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???", he says harshly. Ever notice how everyone asks what you're doing when anyone with half a brain can figure it out? "Uh... got any Mulligans?", I say. "Please be quiet. You are an outlaw. I will get a Mythran. You will be taken and expelled from the Nexus Force. You will learn your lesson." He locks me in the Conservatory, and heads to Rivendark Canyon. Oh, gosh... MYTHRAN TEMPLE! Ne's gonna get a Mythran to wipe me out! I try to smash the door of the Conservatory, but it is nearly unbreakable. I have no clue what to do!!!!! I whack, attack, and smack the door, but it is stuck. I run around the Conservatory. Slamming into doors, drinking coffee. I hate this. I am caught. Rocket RoaringEdit I hear a rocket engine. I get out my Rank 2 Assembly gear, ready for anything. I am trying to remember what they taught me at Ninjago Training Camp- be strong, be confident, be agressive. The rocket lands. I am ready. I see a dark blue Minifig open the door to the Conservatory. He had a smirk on his face. In walked a Rank Three Shinobi with a Jetpack- SHIVAL. I almost pass out. I am shaking. I don't know if I am gonna survive. I try to look confident, but I look wimpy and wormy. I fall to the ground as he says codes. "spawn 66085", he says. A Yeti pops out of nowhere. I whack it with my hammer. I laugh as it smashes. OUCH! A Medusa sits behind me. I smash its tail, one block at a time. I whack the main body, and it smashes. Smash smash smash. Too easy. Until I get to Maelstrom dragons. Torchblight BattleEdit I whack Torchblight as he spits fire at me. I lose half of my health. I use an Armour Gleam. Take THAT, Torchblight. I use a Massive Firecracker. He creates a shock wave, and I fall over. I get hit with a fireball and then eat a Healing Cherry. I smack the dragon, and use a Bubble Blower (protects you from 5 damage). I smack him again and get hit by a powerful blast of fire from another dragon. I use another Armour Gleam. I use 3 Massive Firecrackers, and his health is at half. Smack, attack, whack. Too easy. Ow, fire. SMASH! I get a treasure test. Lots more healing supplies. Burno BattleEdit I reach a huge, strong-looking dragon. He looked red like lava. "Build my hot dog cart.", he said in a dark voice. I pile of bricks lay next to me. I point to them. "Those?", I ask the dragon. "Yes." I walk towards them, and start to build them when I see Stromlings heading toward me. Smash, whack, attack! I turn toward the bricks again. I take a deep breath. I see Shival in the air, staring at me. I gulp, and build. "There. A hot dog cart.", I say to Burno. "Now... battle me!", Burno says. Ready for battle, I use an Armour Shine. I smash him in one hit. I look at Shival with the "What the heck?" face. Maelstrom Dragon Invader BattleEdit I look at an unnamed, purple dragon. I whack him, and he creates a shock wave that blasts me all the way to Tarbucks. I run back to the dragon, as he trys to hit me with fireballs. I dodge everyone, with a proud look on my face. This is awesome! I am owning the Maelstrom! I won't be expelled! Pow, block, smack, dodge! I build the robot when the dragon's health turns to defence. Another one down. The Final BattleEdit I look at Shival. "What ya gonna do now?", I asked. He hopped down from where he was. "You theif.", he said. He looked at me with his eyes, and I passed out... I Fought the MythranEdit I stare a where I am at. A burning, yet cold place. Locked from the rest of LEGO Universe. Wondering where I am, I say, "I Fought the Mythran, and the Mythran won." CreditsEdit MADE BY: Destroyes (ingame: Iego) SPECAIL THANKS TO: MassiveSodaDuck, Hollis and ShermanTheMythran (ingame:maestro35) Category:Stories Category:LEGO Universe